


Sam Winchester Is Not as Discreet as He Thinks He Is

by cr0wgrrl



Series: Outtakes & Extras for ZoyciteM's "Sammy's Time at Stanford" [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Sam and the Twins Are Not As Discreet as They Think They Are, Schmoop, Stanford Era, Twincest, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0wgrrl/pseuds/cr0wgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for the wonderful ZoyciteM, who keeps writing more chapters in her deliciously smutty story <i>Sammy's Time at Stanford</i>. She said she didn't mind other kids playing in her playground, so, well, this is really all her fault.</p>
<p>[Read this after Chapter 15 of STaS, chronologically.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester Is Not as Discreet as He Thinks He Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sammy's Time at Stanford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661583) by [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM). 



> So this is what I imagine was happening off-screen sometime between Chapter 3 and 15, from Dean's behind-the-scenes perspective. It's not smutty at all, just pure unmitigated fluff with a tiny bit of angst tossed in.

For the five hundredth time, Dean wonders if maybe he shouldn't just turn back the way he came. Sammy left Dad, left _him_ , in search of a new normal that Dean could never give him, something that came with stupidly expensive books and completely out of his league co-eds and an average income that was more than he and Dad had collectively earned honestly in the last, well, ever.

Sammy doesn't need Dean coming in and ruining any of that for him. And yet here he is about to crash back in. What the hell is he thinking? He should just turn around and leave. Again.

But he doesn't. Not this time.

~ * ~

He just wants to know the kid's safe.

That's the lie he tells himself the first time he visits Stanford, the lie that lets him convince himself to park the Impala out of sight and leg it to campus in search of his wayward brother. He gets all turned around, but a leggy blonde who's all sunshine and giggles is happy to give him a personal escort over to the right dorm, and he can tell he was wrong about all the co-eds being out of his league, or maybe this one's just the type to enjoy slumming it. And if he weren't on a mission, he might even take her up on it.

But then it gets weird. He shows her a picture of Sammy, asks if she's seen him around, and she gets the cutest little pout and says, "It figures." And then she sighs, looks him up and down and says, "But I've got to warn you, I think he's off the market."

"It's just for a – a study date!" he bluffs, wondering how she _knows_ even as his heart sinks a little at the thought that someone else is making Sam happy the way he's never, ever gonna think about. And she gives him a one of those "uh-huh" looks that manages to convey not just disbelief but also a little touch of pity, in the "you just keep telling yourself that" way.

He chickens out, finds a good safe spot to watch the dorm from, and counts heads, killing time waiting for the giant that his kid brother somehow grew into to pass through the doors. When he does walk by, Dean almost gets up the courage to go talk to him, but then he notices that Sam's not alone. He's got some kid with him, some kid with black hair and blue eyes and an outfit so expensive that Dean almost gets angry because how dare that guy make Sam's clothes look shabby in comparison.

And his little brother is laughing, honest-to-god smiling at the black-haired kid in a way that's so free of shadows and flinches and he's _not trying not to be noticed_. And it's beautiful, so beautiful Dean's heart breaks a little that it took this place to give that to him, that thing Dean always wanted him to have.

And it's good, that's what he came to campus for, right? Sam's okay, he's good, and he doesn't need Dean. And that's how he talks himself right back off campus and into the Impala.

~ * ~

He gets as far as a vengeful spirit in Sacramento before he wonders if Sam's gonna have enough money for everything he needs. Keeping up with that rich kid is probably burning through Sammy's resources. California's not cheap, Dean knows that first-hand, and there are probably all kinds of little expenses that Sam's fancy-ass scholarship doesn't cover.

The $600 he wins at poker isn't as good as he'd like it to be, but it's a start. Dean can just mail it to him – but then he remembers that he never did get Sammy's dorm room number. And that's the lie he tells himself as he turns around and heads back down to Palo Alto the second time he visits Stanford. He's not gonna talk to Sammy, he's just going to ask around at the front desk so he can leave him a care package. He doesn't know Sammy's schedule, but it's a weekend, so he's probably off being a bookworm at the library. Dean can just slip in and out, find the room, leave the envelope, back on the road again.

It's not hard to schmooze the guy at the front desk. People here are so nice and friendly and unsuspicious and he's glad, he's happy Sammy ended up someplace where the worst thing that can happen to you is maybe a case of the clap. He deserves it – the niceness, not the clap, that is. And if Dean's maybe making plans in his head to come back at night and check around with his little homemade EMF meter, it's just because he's a hunter too, and even rich kids need protecting.

He's standing outside the dorm room trying to figure out if he should knock or just break in when an Indian kid with olive skin in a white-button-down shirt and jeans walks past and says, "I think they went out earlier, man. Probably won't be back until late afternoon."

"You mean Sam and–" Dean fishes, and the nice unassuming kid obliges him, finishing it up with "–Castiel."

So Dean grins and says, "Yeah, weird name, isn't it?"

And the kid snorts and says, "Name's the fucking least weird thing about them, man" and smirks like he knows something Dean is supposed to know.

And Dean is _not_ going to think about his little brother that way, about that rich kid down on his knees in front of Sammy _(or Sammy down on his knees–)_

"Wait, really, Sam and Castiel–" comes out of his mouth before he realizes that that was totally not what he meant to ask, and then _another_ voice, belonging to a cute and chubby brunette, joins in with, "You mean him and _Jimmy_ , Castiel is just his roommate."

Dean opens his mouth to follow up on that, but all of a sudden there's a third person coming in, a short black guy, maybe 5'5", with a tight curly afro and a fucking _Izod_ on, and he just starts in with, "But they never spend any time in his room, don't you think that's weird? Who wants to get it on in the same room as their _brother_?"

And Dean's not going to answer that, he really isn't.

And the brunette (Cami) shakes _her_ head and says, "I think it's hot. Well, hot-weird."

And then there's a freaking _fourth_ person, a redhead with a nice rack that Dean should really stop staring at who says, "That's not true. I saw him sneaking out of Jimmy's room way early the other morning. I think he's just, y'know, _discreet._ "

And Dean is going to have a talk with Sammy, because when there are four people comparing notes about your private business in the middle of a hallway, you have _not_ been discreet, no matter how great the rack on the person arguing in your favor may be. And the whole thing is maybe just a little too weird now, and Dean really doesn't _(does)_ want to know details of Sammy's apparent sex life with Castiel-or-maybe-Jimmy so he exits the conversation stage left and decides that for _really_ real he's just going to mail the money to Sammy now.

Only, when he exits, there's a freakin' limo pulling up in front of the dorm, and Dean's gut says that he should stick around, so he finds a good place to hide. And there's _Sam_ getting out of the limo with that guy he was smiling at, only there's two of the guy, and they're all, all three, dressed like they just stepped outta the casinos in Ocean's-fucking-Eleven.

Sammy's got himself a sugar daddy, Dean doesn't know which one because apparently the sugar daddy has a brother. And it doesn't matter which one, really; as long as they are good to his kid brother, they've got his blessing. If this were one of those _Casa Erotica_ pornos, Sam would be dating both of them, which would be hot, the whole incest thing and–

Dean is suddenly aware of how old his Dad's leather jacket is and the fact that there are holes in his left sock and the right-hand pocket of his jeans. But Sammy… Sammy looks like a million dollars, he's wearing these fancy clothes like they were made for him, and it makes Dean so fucking happy to see him being treated the way Dean always wished he could.

Sammy's way outta his league now. His kid brother's good, he's _great_ , and he doesn't need Dean or Dean's paltry $600.

Dean sends all but $100 of the money to Pastor Jim to wire to John, because John happy means John not being as likely to get drunk and brood about Sam, and that keeps Sammy safer.

He puts $50 of what's left over into Baby's gas fund, and the other $50 into a great cheeseburger plate at this little diner he found up in San Jose and a couple of drinks at the bar next door, so he can toast Sammy and hope the kid is getting lucky tonight, before hitting the pool table to try to get lucky himself.

~ * ~

Dean honestly has no intention of swinging by Palo Alto so soon again, at least that's what he tells himself as he's driving back in from Nevada. But he's meeting up with two of Bobby's hunters in Tucson to go after what might be one werewolf and might be a whole pack and he kind of wants to just check in on Sam before that, you know, just in case.

And if he gets there early enough to sweep through the campus with his EMF meter, that's just common sense. Just like stopping the first campus security guard he sees and chatting him up to find out if there's been any recent incidents that he should be worried about.

Which is how he hears about some kid being mugged on campus, and how the kid lived in Sam's dorm, and not just in Sam's dorm, but on Sam's _floor_ , and how the kid's boyfriend was really concerned and how the kid who got mugged had to get stitches. Not a big deal, the guard says, just a concussion, the mugger was arrested, everything's good.

Everything's not good.

It's early, but it's not _too_ early, at least not by Winchester standards. Although if Sam seems unhappy or angry to see him, it's still early enough that Dean can ~~lie to himself~~ write it off as just because it's still dark outside. And if Sam's injured, he can see how he is first-hand and tell his boyfriend-roommate-whatever how to take care of him when he's sick because all the money in the world can't beat Dean's 18 years of experience in that department.

Or Dean can just stop lying to himself and admit that he just wants to see Sammy, just to make sure he's okay with his own two eyes, because in case anything goes south with the werewolves, he doesn't want the last thing between them to be him letting Sammy walk out the door. And if that means jimmying the side entrance on Sammy's dormitory because they really need to step up their security, so be it.

He's knocking on the door this time before he can find a reason to turn around and leave. He'll just say something smart, like, "Hey, I'm Dean, Sam's brother. Is he in?" if it's not Sam at the door–

It's not Sam at the door. It's that stupidly attractive-and-rich _(and apparently beaten up)_ roommate or boyfriend or sugar daddy of Sam's, standing there in a robe with a huge ugly shiner over his left eye, asking, "Can I help you?"

And he opens up his mouth to introduce himself and cringes when he hears himself instead say, "Dude. What happened to your face?”

Dean's brain is temporarily offline. His brain has shut off and his mouth is now operating unchaperoned, because when he looks past Sam's boyfriend-or-whatever in the doorway, he can see two beds. _Two_ beds, only one of which has been slept in – is _currently_ being slept in, with two sets of sleepy eyes clearly wondering where the third set went.

Dean's no slacker when it comes to math. Two plus one, _plus_ Sam's panicked guilty face looking just like he did when Dean caught him hiding in the closet with cookies in each fist when he was five, _plus_ a room that has obviously been housing three people in it for multiple days.

Sammy's safe, and _(clearly)_ happy, if a little terrified, and he's still got his hand in the cookie jar, because _twins_.

Dean's proud, and amused, and just a little terrified himself.

"Heya, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> And maybe hey, this'll convince her how sincerely, patiently desperate I am for her next chapter... and the one after that... and...


End file.
